


Mentiras

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Desastre [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Recorrió su torso con lentitud, memorizando cada milímetro de su piel. Le gustaba pensar que sería la última vez. Daniel adoraba mentirse a sí mismo y repetirse una y otra vez que aquella sería la última vez.





	Mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo angst y esto es lo que ha salido. No sé si volveré a escribir algo más en español para esta pareja, pero aquí está esto por lo pronto.

Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. Aquello era un error. Sabía que aquello era un error, pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba cometer el error, sabía que podía sobrevivir a él. Besó su piel y saboreó el sudor con su lengua. Se sentía como una droga y Daniel no sabía cómo resistirse a ella. Recorrió su torso con lentitud, memorizando cada milímetro de su piel. Le gustaba pensar que sería la última vez que podrían estar juntos, que podría disfrutar de su cuerpo. Daniel adoraba mentirse a sí mismo y repetirse una y otra vez que aquella sería la última vez. Disfrutaba diciendo esa promesa, esa mentira en voz alta entre besos para que Johnny también la escuchase.

Daniel disfrutaba torturando a Johnny con la misma promesa. Le gustaba notar como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que le escuchaba repetir que aquella vez sería la última vez. Era la única forma que Daniel había encontrado para torturar a Johnny por hacerle sentir todo aquello. Johnny podía reír y burlarse de él todo lo que quisiese, recordarle que aquella promesa no valía nada después de romperla tantas veces; sin embargo, el miedo seguía ahí. Johnny no podía estar seguro de que no la fuese a romper una vez más.

Además, Johnny se entregaba más cuando escuchaba esas palabras. Johnny le daba razones para volver. Le decía todo lo que necesitaba oír y se entregaba a él con una pasión desmedida contra la que Daniel no podía luchar.

Daniel se sentía asqueado consigo mismo cada vez que se corría, que su cuerpo temblaba bajo el de Johnny. Pero no era suficiente para dejarle, para no volver. Daniel se había acostumbrado a la culpa y la vergüenza, y sabía que podría vivir con ellas. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer descubrir si podía vivir sin Johnny, sin sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa complacida que prometía todo aquello que él pudiese desear.

Daniel se perdió en sus ojos azules, demasiado azules. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Quién había sido el primero en lanzarse sobre el otro? A Daniel le gustaría pensar que Johnny había sido quien le había tentado primero. A Daniel le encantaría poder culpar a Johnny por todo, pero no podía. No era su culpa, no por completo. Devoró sus labios entre gemidos entrecortados y sintió los dedos de Johnny jugando con su miembro.

\- Fóllame Johnny –le pidió-. Fóllame hasta que no pueda más.

Johnny siempre obedecía, no tenía piedad y llevaba a cabo sus peticiones con cierta violencia, como a él le gustaba.

\- Esta es la última vez Johnny… Haz que merezca la pena el recuerdo.

Aquellas palabras eran una provocación para Johnny.

\- Te voy a follar tan bien que antes de llegar a tu casa me vas a echar de menos –le prometió.

A diferencia de Daniel, Johnny hacía promesas que podía cumplir.

\- Te voy a dar todo lo que deseas y cuando no me sientas a tu lado esta noche, sólo vas a desear que fuese yo quien durmiese a tu lado –murmuró entre besos-. Sólo yo te puedo dar lo que quieres. Sólo yo… -repitió con voz rota.

Era verdad. Johnny era el único que sabía lo que realmente quería. Johnny sabía entregarse por completo a él sin pedir nada a cambio. Y por las noches, en su cama, sólo pensaría en Johnny, en sus brazos rodeándole, en sus cabellos rozando su piel, en su boca demandante y en sus insaciables ojos azules. Sólo pensaría en Johnny y anhelaría su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Johnny siempre cumplía sus promesas y a Daniel le faltaba el aire cada vez que se corría y sus labios sólo eran capaces de llamarle una y otra vez entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Sabía que acabaría volviendo a su cama a probar sus labios y a perderse entre besos ebrios y desesperados. Sabía que no podría resistirse a él, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. No podía.

Al terminar, se vistió sin mirarle.

\- No se va a volver a repetir –dijo cuando estuvo listo para irse-. Ha sido la última vez.

Johnny se levantó de la cama, aún desnudo, y fue hasta él sin prisa. Intentó darle un beso, pero Daniel le retiró el rostro sin quiera mirarle murmurando un débil “no”. Johnny suspiró sin moverse. Había un papel que interpretar, un papel que Daniel necesitaba. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

\- Él último entonces.

Daniel no podía negarse, como jamás lo había hecho las noches anteriores. Johnny le besó con una falsa calma que provocó que Daniel bajase sus defensas y rodease el cuerpo desnudo del otro con sus brazos. Johnny aprovechó entonces para devorarle, no mostró clemencia y su lengua se paseó demandante por sus labios entreabiertos antes de introducirse en su boca y comenzar una lenta danza con la lengua de Daniel que sintió que se le acababa el aire. Cuando Johnny se separó de él, llevó su rostro hasta su oído.

\- Mentiroso –susurró.

Daniel se fue entonces sin contestar a la provocación de Johnny, él también sabía jugar al mismo juego que él.

Estaba agotado. Aquella noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación, deseó que la persona con la que compartía su cama fuese otra, anhelaba el olor a cerveza inundando sus pulmones, sus brazos tirando de él para darle un último beso antes de dormir. No había cerrado los ojos cuando ya le echaba de menos. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría vivir así, pero no importaba, seguiría escabulléndose hasta su cama sin pensar en nadie más.

**Author's Note:**

> Corto, pero espero que intenso.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos :)


End file.
